Sequel Ideas
These are any and all ideas for a sequel to PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Here follows a link to an article regarding the guide lines for this page, as purposed by dbzpro2matrix. Story Concepts Kevfilms2x2's version A strange event occurs, ripping through many parallel dimensions. A Powerful Diety known as the "All-Star" Challenges the parallel's greatests warriors to challenge him. Many great icons, Good and Bad, Travel the distant clustered world, fighting to challenge the Diety and save their world. Who would become the next All-Star? Nkstjoa's version As heroes are suddenly thrown into new worlds, Polygon Man has gathered villains to join him in a conquest of the entire PlayStation universe. Will the heroes be able to work together to halt this threat or will he and his forces prove to be unmatched? LeeHatake's version Polygon Man, the supposed master of the PlayStation Multiverse, is travelling through various universes to enlist various villains from PlayStation history in order to build an army and conqueor every world in the Multiverse. Sackboy of LittleBigPlanet ''and an Avatar of ''PlayStation Home take notice of this and unite in order to use their own talents to travel between worlds, collecting the heroes of each realm in the hopes that they will unite in order to stop Polygon Man and his growing military force. DKH's Version Polygon Man has risen from his eternal slumber after being defeated by warriors long ago. He now wants to take revenge on those warriors and team up with the evil Calypso. He searched over several dimensions to collect some monsters to unleash in his own created universe, which is a mash-up from several existing ones. Polygon Man and Calypso discussed how to get revenge and Polygon Man gets the idea to organize a tournament and gathered all the strongest heroes and villains to see who will survive his tasks and will be worthy to fight him. Armaxilump's Version After defeated Polygon Man. The power will gived maded be side, good and evil have prize for the all-stars. Even seens the immortal arrived to Sony universe, Ares returns from he died by Kratos, for now he haves plan to taked over all universes of Sony. For now will become the ultimate warrior and Ares will gived the most powerful all-stars for all characters, as gived to changed to fight our war between Mortal and Immortal. Time to become the most powerfull warriors will be prize to become, the God of War. New Modes Story Mode : Play through the climactic campaign by yourself or with another local/online player with any character (every All-Star has a unique Story). Event Match: Try your hands at these events starring all of the All-Stars. Polygonal Tournament : Compete for the title of either Best All-Star Fighter or Best All-Star Team. Fight in 8 consequotive battles for victory points and enjoy the announcers's smart ass comments about the fights and everybody's performance. Survival Mode: Fight against an endless wave of enemies either as a team or solo. How long can you and your All-Star survive? Titan Mode: Play as one of your favorite bosses, and engage in a gigantic battle between titans. Minion Mode: Play as either miniature sized all-star or play as one of your favorite battles in a mini-sized world. Online Mode : This could be similar to other online modes in other fighting games like Mortal Kombat reboot and Injustice God Amoung Us. Customization: *'Create-An-All-Star':In this mode players would be able to create their own All-Stars with the their own vision.This could be similar the Soul Calibur's Character Creation feature. *'''Stage Creation : '''Players would be given a set of base stages from each franchise that they could modify to their wishes has in modify the atmosphere ,lightning ,platforms ,background and amoung other things.A another feature it would be given set of characters that could act as hazards or background cameos, and the player would also have the option of deciding when the hazards would appear, and finally the player could select the music track from either the hard drive or the optional soundtrack available on the game. Mini Games: Play short solo/co-op or party games based on Sony video game franchises ,or even original concepts ,for the purpose of adding variety to the gameplay. Including Move interfaced mini games and PS Vita only mini games using the consoles touch screen as an interface. *Bomb Blaster: Pass the bomb around by attacking other All-Stars while earning points for doing so until the 10 second timer ends and the bomb blows up hitting near by players players (this causes the player who got hit to loose certain amount of points). The team or player with the biggest number wins after 4 rounds of play through. *Capture the Flag: Run across custom maps and retrieve the enemy's flag while defending your own. *Gladiator Battle (Move Only): Basically it would be the same as in Playstation Move Sports Champions game but you would be using an All-Star as the fighter agaisnt another All-Star. *Project Diva Round House: Just for true fun. A mini game similar to the gameplay in the Project Diva games.Use your All-Star to defeat your oponents by dancing , or you know ... by getting a bigger high Score than the other player. *Greek Survival Trial: Defeat as many gladiators as you can till the timer rans out. The gameplay is similar to God of War's button-mashing fun, but on a fixed camera angle (over head) on a closed area ,in this case a greek gladiator arena. *Wip'Them Out Race:Complete many laps on a futuristic race track similar to the Wipe'out games , the only difference is that your driving an overcraft styled to your All-Star. *Zombie Land :The gameplay is similar to Dead Nation's twin-stick fun. Basically ,the players need to kill has many zombies as possible before the zombie virus itself consumes them. A metter on the screen will tell you how much infection you have, 0,0 to 100,0% ,it increases with every bite and with every second ,until you die and turn into a zombie yourself ,after that you can try to get an extra kill point by attacking the other players who haven't died yet. After everybody is dead ,the final score will determine who gets the 1st place. *La Bela Vita: Finish a LittleBig Planet like level against the other players, you can slow them down by fighting them if you get close in order to gain advantage to prevent that they reach the end before you do.You also have the ability of using power-ups scattered around the level, some of these use the controllers motion sensor as the interface or the touch screen to perform the specific power ups, this could either create hazards against your adversaries or give you shields, speed boosts or other powers. *Home Bowling (Supports the Move ,Sixaxis and Vita motion features):This could be similar to the Playstation Home bowling game. You could use the motion sensors on the Vita and on the Sixaxis controllers to steer the throwing ball.The Move controller could act has the arm that throws the ball. *Taming the Track: This could be a similar racing game that appears in Crash Bash were you race around in a circled race track until you reach a certain number of completed laps. *Droid Escape: You take control of Clank's mini droids from Ratchet and Clank to solve puzzles in order to open the door for them to get out. Each level gives you more droids and harder challenges. *Minion Wars: Similar to Dark Mist. Fight your way through several dungeons, in a over shooter game, select any all-star Minion character and race your way through the levels ,fighting Minion Bosses along the way until you win. Announcers List New Stages New Costumes New Challengers 0-9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Returning and new features All-Stars II contains all of the original icons, intros, outros, taunts, themes, costumes, minions, backgrounds, and titles that were featured in the original, as well as brand new ones. They're once again unlockable, but if the player has save data of the original All-Stars, everything that that player had unlocked in the previous game will be automatically unlocked for All-Stars II. A theatre mode is available, where every cutscene from Arcade Mode and Story Mode can be viewed, with the former cutscenes allowing you to choose the color and costume of the character, as well as even their rival. It also enables replays to be played. Aside from their standart colors, characters now have access to player-customized custom colors. You can change the colors of any costume and nearly every part, even including the skin color. Extra colors and patterns can be unlocked the further you progress. You also have the added bonus of changing the colors of your minion. Additional music and stage music can be selected in the options menu. They can be set in a similar fashion to the music in Smash Bros Brawl. Much like the trophies in Smash Bros Brawl, Figurines can be unlocked of characters, items, vehicles, ect from every series. Each has their own description and their model can be viewed and rotated. At any time during offline gameplay, you can take a photo. Much like Brawl's, you can rotate the camera, zoom in, and focus on a particular character. The main menu can be personalized, allowing you to choose between random and selected character backgrounds and themes or customize your own. There will be an actual storyline within the game. Actual Boss battles, fighting bosses from other franchises. Like The Collusi from Shadow of the Colossus, Leviathan from Resistance, etc. Health bars will be included, like that nobody would have to keep using Super Moves to get instant kills. Super Moves vs Super Moves, anybody could use their supermoves even if other supermoves are active. i.e Kratos's "GOD OF WAR" vs DANTE'S "Devil Trigger" or SweetTooth's "JoyRide" vs Emett Graves's "Hawk" DLC Improvements from first game *The main menu is now modeled after a PlayStation Vita interface, featuring interactive "bubbles" for the different modes in the game. *Character menu backgrounds are now much more dynamic, featuring 3D models that move and blink, explaining each of the game modes when the cursor hovers over them. **Players are also able to pre-select the character that appears in the main menu, allowing them to always have their favorite character theme. *Characters in the character selection screen are now represented by 3D models that will strike a pose once selected. **In addition, each character's alternate colors can be seen in the selection screen. **Some characters that can switch to other characters or are able to switch into different forms, like Toro Inoue, can be selected in the character selection screen before a battle, as well as any alternate costumes that their alternate forms or tag-out partners may possess. *The character customization now enables you to view the intros and outros in real-time, as well as allows you to pick your losing outro. *When selecting an alternate color for a character, their picture will change color to show how they look in-game. *Each character now has two Supers of each type, which can be selected before the match. *Arcade Mode begins and ends with a fully-animated cutscene utilizing the in-game models and engine. *Each character has two rival battles, one after three battles, and the other before Polygon Man. Both have an intro, as well as unique cutscenes of your victory or defeat. *There are no slideshows, there are actual cinematic cutscenes. Minor differences to characters Kratos *Kratos' speed is much slower, much like he is in his games. *Kratos' fourth color still has the black clothes and silver Golden Fleece from before, but now without Kratos' ashes. Fat Princess *All of Fat Princess' costumes have at least one color based on Princess Muffintop. Nathan Drake *Drake has two new colors: one for Casual Adventurer based on his original appearance with a white baseball shirt with red sleeves, and one for Shambhala Snow Jacket colored similarly to Desmond Miles from Assassins Creed. Heihachi Mishima *Heihachi has a new color for Mishima Coat based on said coat in Tekken 4 and 5, which turns his hair gray. Dante *Dante's hair is now white to reflect his appearance at the end of DmC. Sackboy *Sackboy using Costume Clash while wearing the Sackgirl costume has her changing into female characters (Fat Princess, Nariko, Kat). Nariko *Nariko has a new color for Athena Nariko in which her robes are teal, resembling Kai's. Zeus *Zeus's third color for Olympic Armor now has blue outlines on the armor instead of gold. Colonel Radec *Radec will have brand new Super moves, his previous super moves will be given to the main protagonist of Killzone instead. Videos Category:Sequel Ideas